1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid state image sensing device having a tele-converting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
To impart a tele-converting function to a solid state image sensing device, it has been practiced to employ optical means called a tele-converter lens.
The use of tele-converter lens, however, has caused the size of a the whole device to increase as much as the size of the tele-converter lens.
Meanwhile, it has been contrived to read out the middle part of the image sensing plane of the device by enlarging that part. In accordance with this method, however, an adverse effect such as blooming or the like takes place as the parts of the image sensing plane other than the enlarged part are also exposed to light. This drawback has prevented the adoption of this method.